I Miss You
by Breanna-Higurashi
Summary: Yugi is depressed and heartbroken about Atem departing for the afterlife. Can anything help the little light? Maybe one old love can help him return to that glow he once had, or someone will stop at nothing to keep the young Aibou's heart dark. Rating changed to M for future mature content!
1. Yugi

_-Breanna-Higurashi-:_

_I love the original Yu-Gi-Oh, and wanted to write a story about my favorite couple Yugi and Atem/ Pharaoh. I never wanted to see them part but I guess the author __Kazuki Takahashi__ felt they needed a split; I'll always question it but oh well. Hope you enjoy this chapter of "I Miss you." _

Yugi lay upon his bed looking at the cream colored ceiling with moist tears running out of his eyes as he remembered the day he had lost his other half. A year ago he had faced Atem in the ceremonial duel that decided their fates, if Atem won then he would stay with Yugi and if he lost then he would pass onto the spirit world to his loved ones. Yes they had dueled and Yugi had been the victor, throughout the duel Yugi was determined but once it was done he realized just what winning would mean for them. He would leave his _Aibou in the world of the living and he would pass on. Three years was the time they had spent together but it seemed such a small amount of time to get to know someone and have them stripped away from you. Sitting up Yugi grabbed a small golden box that had once contained the pieces of the millennium puzzle, now all it held was the deck he had built to defeat the pharaoh._

_Fate was cruel to leave such a kind hearted soul to deal with his grief without his _mō _hitori no boku no he was not his other self, not anymore. The young duelist was once filled with light and kindness, now all that filled Yugi Muto was grief and sorrow. It was as if the shadows that he and Atem would face were now inside his heart tearing it apart from the inside out. Rain poured outside the game shop and pounded against the window in his room. The liquid would run down the surface of the glass just like Yugi's tears ran along the surface of his cheeks and neck. Sure it had been a year but that did not lessen the pain, no amount of time would fix it. If anything the time just made his heart hurt worse and cause the young one to think about what it would have been like if he had stayed and had his own body maybe if the Egyptian gods allowed it._

_"No… I did the right thing by letting him go. He's happy now. But…I love him…" Yes the tri colored haired teen was in love with the ex pharaoh. He had realized it after they had defeated Marik in the Battle City Finals, he had grown to look up to him and saw the man no one else saw. The others saw a confident strong willed duelist, but Yugi saw a kind hearted man with a soft side for only one person. He was the only one Atem would show that side to and it was only if he was in dangerous trouble or if it was in the middle of the night when it was just the two of them. If he had a nightmare the pharaoh would comfort him and tell him everything was alright and that he was with him._

_To fall in love and to have that love taken away was heart wrenching and unimaginable. Never in the three years they had been together did Yugi ever think he would loose his love. Looking at the cards in his box with a terrifying glare he placed the lid back on and raised his hand to throw it but it never released the item he had. The box had once held something precious to him and in a way it still did, but the box itself was all he had left of Atem. Bringing his arm down, he held the golden rectangle to his chest and spilled more tears of grief. Setting the container on his wooden desk Yugi wiped his tears away as best as he could and walked over to his closet and picked out an outfit for the day. _

_No one knew that he was still a mess or that he loved the departed Atem; they all thought that he just wasn't ready to date anyone yet because he was still getting used to being the only mind in his body. For the longest time the two of them had shared the same body and both had a room inside Yugi's mind. On cold nights when he couldn't sleep Yugi would venture into Atem's room and talk with him about just about anything that came to mind. They had even shared the same love for leather pants and shirts. Yes the two teens had shared many things and feelings, but Yugi still wondered if one of the feelings they shared together was…love._

_He had never had an opportunity to tell Atem that he loved him, never got to have his first kiss with him, first date or even the first time holding hands while walking to a destination. Tears once again started to return to his eyes but he wouldn't allow it. To keep them from surfacing Yugi blinked his eyes many times and eventually they stopped trying to form. Changing into a black t-shirt and black leather pants he slipped into his sneakers and walked towards the door that would lead him down to the game shop where another door was that lead to the outside world. Taking one last look at his room Yugi Muto went outside and walked along the side walk, he had promised his friends after all that he would go to the mall with them today. A small smile graced his face as he thought that just maybe, maybe that he could heal enough to have a normal life. A life that Atem had wanted him to live, long and healthy that is what he was sure his other half wanted of him._

_-Breanna-Higurashi-:  
Hope you all enjoyed this little piece I've been working on for the last two days._

_Review and I'll post chapter two!_


	2. I Miss You More

-Breanna-Higurashi-

I'm sorry it took so long to update. My computer at home decided to die on me, so my only computer where I can update are the ones at school. I'll try to update as fast as I can. Enjoy.

Atem sat in on the edge of the Nile River gazing at the flowing water that ran through his afterlife. When he entered the afterlife it was an exact replica of Ancient Egypt that he had lived in when he was alive. It was great to see all his friends that he had not seen in 5,000 years, but a feeling of regret still lingered in his heart. The young pharaoh missed Joey, Tea, Tristin, Mokuba and somewhat Seto who had been one of his rivals. Most of all he missed the person he had shared a body and mind with for many years, four years to be exact. Yes the depressed man missed his Aibou, his Yugi. He had once been Yugi's 'Mou Hitori No Boku', his other self, and his partner.

It had been a year since he had last seen his little partner. Within three months of being in the afterlife he had quickly come to get tired of the calmness that surrounded him. Nothing ever happened in the afterlife. When he was with Yugi there was never a dull moment, there was someone trying to take over the world or there were times where Yugi and himself did something together. Yugi and him would talk for hours while in one of their chambers in their minds or Atem would appear as a spirit in Yugi's room and talk to him there. Talking to Yugi never got boring and the more they talked the more he got to know about his Aibou.

The wind blew Atem's dark purple cape to the side and ruffled his royal clothing. The once pharaoh looked down to the instilment that hung from his neck. The Millennium Puzzle, the place where he had once resided while in the world of the living. It kept him close to Yugi and alerted him if Yugi was in danger. The item was also was what brought Yugi and him together. It had taken eight years for Yugi to finish the puzzle but he had and they had met. Friendship, trust, loyalty and forgiveness are what he had learned from his young partner and he had taught him how to stand up for himself and to have courage. A bond as strong as theirs could never be destroyed, but it could be severed. Atem had no way to get back to his Aibou; he wished with all his might that he could return to his love. Love, what a strange feeling to have, but it just added to the list of things that Yugi had taught him.  
A blinding light shinned on the other side of the Nile River and Atem could almost believe that it was a sign. The light surrounded a figure that Atem could barely make out, inside was none other than, "Yugi." His precious light had found a way to return to him, he was beyond glad to see him. The wind blew harder and the image of Yugi smiled briefly before he was taken away with the wind and so was the light. "Damn it!" The disappointed and angry man stood up and picked up a large roc and threw it as far as he could. His dark purple eyes held pain and anger, for a moment he thought he had been with him again. For one moment in a year he had been truly happy. A single tear of both frustration and grief slid down his cheek, over his chin and fell to the sand.  
What was Yugi doing? Was he all right? Did he find someone that made him happy? Knowing him he was most likely going to college, he had told him about it when they weren't fighting an evil force. Yugi would make a great life for himself and whomever he decided to make that life with. A frown came to Atem's face; he should be the one that got to have that life his Aibou. If he were alive, he would make sure that Yugi was protected and loved. Now Yugi was most likely going to have that life with his friends and a girl that he deemed worthy. He took one last look at the river before he left to return to the palace with all his hopes of seeing Yugi again gone. He was dead and Yugi was alive, living the life that he was meant to, a life that Atem was no longer a part of and never would be again. At one point in time they were together and now death separated them. Nothing could change their situation, at least not as far as they knew. On the sand by the river was a small damp area where Atem's tear had fallen, but what was different from a normal tear was that it was glowing. The pharaoh did not see this for he was walking away. Little did he know that, that one tear would change Yugi's and his lives.

-Breanna-Higurashi- I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember if you review then Ill update. Tell me some of your ideas of what you would like to happen. I always love to hear what readers have to say. Let your voices be heard. Until next time.


	3. Far Apart

**-Breanna-Higurashi-**

**Here is chapter three. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Yugi: Do I get to see Atem? I miss him. **

**Me: Don't worry you may see him soon. Now tell the readers what I unfortunately don't own.**

**Yugi: -Breanna-Higurashi- does not own anything from Yu-Gi-Oh! if she did she would have made Atem not die!**

**-Breanna-Higurashi-**

**Thank you Yugi. Now enjoy.**

**Yugi:**

A young man walked the streets of Domino; he seemed to be in a daze and not noticing where he was going. He wore a black tank top, black leather pants and black tennis shoes. The boy seemed ordinary except for his tri colored spiked hair; the hairs stood up in odd directions and acted as though they defied gravity. Birds chirped on the sunny day glad that it was summer again and took flight into the sky without a care. He wished that he could be that carefree again, but he had a job to accomplish.

Yugi walked to his old high school, and noticed that the neighborhood bullies were there smoking some cigarettes. Gray smoke filled the air when they pulled the cigarettes away fro their mouths and polluted the air. One of the bullies that had brown hair spotted him and had a sinister smirk on his face. A year ago Atem had been protecting him from bullies and anything else that was a danger to him. Now Yugi had to protect himself, but he was nowhere strong enough when it came to physical strength. Gulping, he watched as the gangsters walked over to him.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little Yugi. Haven't seen you in a while. What do you boys think? Should we give Yugi a welcome back present?" All the man laughed and took out glass bottles and pocketknives from their pockets. Yugi knew what was coming and for the first time he didn't feel scared, he welcomed the pain that was to come. The leader punched Yugi in the stomach sending the nineteen year old to the ground and another bully cut Yugi's right arm with a pocketknife from the right to the forearm. Blood oozed out of the wound and fell onto the concrete. Pain never came to the young one; instead he felt a sense of peace of freedom. A real smile graced Yugi's lips for the first time in a year. This just seemed to anger the bullies so they proceeded to attack him some more. By the end of it, Yugi had cuts on his arms, legs and cheek.

The worse of the wounds was his stomach where a knife had been stabbed into it. It continued to pour out blood and it was getting harder for Yugi to stay awake. He knew that he needed to get to a hospital before he bled to death but he didn't want to be saved. Yugi wanted nothing more than to pass on so he could maybe see Atem again. A bright light shined and the young teen had to squint his eyes in order to see. Being surrounded by the light was an image of someone quiet familiar.

"Mou Hitori No Boku?" Atem stood in the light and frowned at Yugi.

"Aibou. You need to rest. Someone will be here shortly to get you some help. Just hang on, my light, things will get better." The image of Atem held Yugi in his arms, cradling his wounded body. It felt so real to Yugi, it was as if his Mou Hitori No Boku was there with him. Then the light was gone and so was Atem.

"No! Don't leave me again! Please!" Tears shown in Yugi's eyes and he couldn't stay awake anymore, his vibrant purple eyes closed.

**Atem:**

"Yugi!" Atem awoke in his lavish bed screaming like no tomorrow. He had just had a livid dream about his precious light. In the dream he had seen, Yugi wounded and bleeding on cement. Anger was the first emotion he had felt, not for Yugi, but for the men who had dared to hurt **HIS **Yugi. Next he felt worry for the amount of blood coming out of his body was a large amount. He remembered holding him, telling the young one that everything was going to be ok, and to hold on for just a bit longer. Pharaoh Atem was not sure if what he had witnessed in his dream was real or not.

Was Yugi hurt? Was he barely living at that moment in time? If he ever got to the living world and found out that he had been hurt there would be hell to pay. Atem would hunt down the people who had dared touch Yugi and send their minds to the shadow realm. _Yugi is such a gentle soul he does not deserve to be hurt….ever!_ First thing in the morning Atem was going to go talk to the Egyptian Gods, to see if he could return to the living world. He would give u anything to be with Yugi again. Atem lay back down on the bed and closed his purple eyes, to dream that he and Yugi were back together. In a perfect world they would be together forever. Maybe if the gods permitted it they would let their lives be perfect, maybe he could live and love like he had wanted to with his Aibou.

**-Breanna-Higurashi-**

**I'm sorry it's so short. The next chapter will be longer.**


	4. Cold

**-Breanna-Higurashi-**

Sorry it took so long to update. I do not have a computer at home so I had to wait till I was back at school. Now that I am I will be updating more frequently. Please enjoy chapter 4.

* * *

Black clouded Yugi's vision as the young man was sprawled on the pavement, his wounds bleeding proficiently and causing him much pain. The cuts on his arms, legs and cheek were bleeding much slower than the stab wound he had on his stomach. His black tank top and black leather pants were covered in his blood making some places in them seem redder than black. His clothing was also tattered from being thrown to the concrete in such a way that it caused his shirt and pants to be ripped from snagging on the grounds debris. It took everything Yugi had to stay conscious long enough for someone to come across him.

Within ten minutes of when Atem left, a young looking girl no older than the age of sixteen spotted little Yugi and his array of wounds. She knelt beside him and began to speak but Yugi could not decipher her words, for the darkness in his vision began to take over his eye sigh again. Before Yugi lost complete consciousness he uttered one thing. "…Atem…" The girl took out her black flip cell phone and dialed the numbers that could save Yugi's life, 911. Moments later an ambulance arrived and paramedics placed Yugi on a stretcher: his face was pale, eyes closed and his breathing was coming slowly and shallow. He was placed within the ambulance and it drove away; the only thing at the school that showed Yugi had been there was the blood puddle with smears on the concrete.

When Yugi awoke he was in a hospital bed wearing a white hospital gown, his wounds were stitched up and bandaged. In his arm was an IV needle and connected to it was also a bag of blood being flowed into his blood stream. Around the young duelist was a side table, a light blue couch and two chairs on both sides of his bed. A bathroom was located by the door, and a wardrobe to the right of the bathroom. No one was in the room except for Yugi and a little heart monitor that's beeping was beginning to annoy him greatly. Even with three blankets on him, Yugi was shaking like a leaf. His entire body was cold and felt as cold as ice.

For just a moment when he had been dying on the cold cement, he had everything he had wanted since Atem went to the afterlife. Yugi had been in Atem's arms, and his love had come back from the dead. True Yugi did not feel anything when Atem had been touching him, but he had felt his breath come back to him in what felt like forever.

'Atem…. you said that everything would be better soon. What did you mean by that? I'll trust your judgment and keep holding on for a while longer, but I don't know how long I can last, please hurry.'

He gazed straight ahead at the pure white walls, as his purple eyes filled with tears with uncertainty and fear of not knowing what would happen with his dark. The young Aibou decided it best to just push out his emotions out of his mind until he was ready to deal with them. Once the emotions were under control the tears vanished from his eyes seemingly evaporating into thin air. What were once hurt filled purple eyes now held a haze over them, and seemed to not hold any emotion what so ever. For all Yugi knew Atem could come back or he could not; it was better to make himself not care than to get his hopes up and only to be crushed. Memories of him would still come to the front of his mind, but at least he wouldn't break down into tears every time he thought of them. Atem was his world, and Yugi wanted nothing more than to be back with him.

He would do anything to be back in the old days where Atem was trying to get his memories back, and his spirit was in the Millennium Puzzle. The puzzle had served as a link between the two for four years; it had been a welcomed weight on his chest. One of the most difficult things Yugi had ever had to do other than letting Atem go to the afterlife was relinquish the Millennium Puzzle. A year ago the puzzle had still been hanging from his neck and Atem his Pharaoh had still been with him. One year ago his love had left, and he didn't have the courage to tell him how he felt. It was ironic in a way; Atem had supposedly taught him how to be courageous, but in the end he couldn't even say those three words.

Outside his window the sky was beginning to darken, and the wind had picked up. Tree limbs were at the mercy of the wind just as Yugi was at the mercy of life. For the young man wanted nothing more than to be blown away in the wind. Yugi wanted to be forgotten, and able to give up and just be with his Mou Hitori No Boku. Not one of his 'friends' would be able to understand his pain and depression, Joey had Kaiba and Tea and Tristan were together. Out of his group he was the only one who didn't have a partner that was able to stay with him.

There was no way around it, he could not and would not love someone other than Atem. No matter how many guys and women flirted with him or tried to steal a kiss, they would never mean anything to him. Love was something that had been new to the light and he had wanted to experience the joys of it with the Pharaoh. He gazed out the window again and saw the darkness that had covered the land as if it was the Shadow Realm. With thoughts of his past with Atem in his head Yugi closed his big purple eyes, and fell into a dreamless sleep. He felt as if his Yami's arms were wrapped around him instead of the blue blanket. Protecting him form everything that may try to harm him.

"Pharaoh… Atem…love you"

* * *

**-Breanna-Higurashi-**

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember if you review then Ill update. Tell me some of your ideas of what you would like to happen. Until next time.


	5. My Pain

**-Breanna-Higurashi-**

**Well I am proud of myself. Two weeks and I have now updated twice! Lucky readers you are! Anyways here is chapter five!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: **

**My Pain**

Domino City Hospital where Yugi was staying had a lot of memories for the Muto family. It was the place Yugi's grandmother died at the age of 54 with lung cancer when Yugi was no more than a year old, and his mother died because of a car accident when he was eight. They had tried to save her in surgery at the hospital, but she was already past the point of return. His grandfather, his beloved grandfather had died six months ago from a stroke at the age of 66; he had been taken to the hospital as quick as possible but it was too late to save the old archeologist. It was as if it was tradition to die at the Domino City Hospital. Perhaps Yugi was going to be next; with his injuries from the beating he had received he was in the danger zone of dying from his wounds.

Against doctors orders Yugi sat up from his bed feeling the stretch of his wounds as they were forced to move against better judgment. The bandages already had red streaks on them from his movement, and were most likely going to get worse the more he moved. Suddenly the young Hikari stopped in his movements as he saw a flash of light, just like the one he had saw after he had been beaten at the school. Light covered everything in the room, engulfing everything in its path till it reached the shocked young man. Just like before Atem emerged from the light and gazed upon Yugi with a look he was not familiar with. Atem's eyes were a park purple filled with disappointment; his Aibou was purposely hurting himself without any regard for his well being.

"Yugi, what are you doing?" Atem spoke as he moved closer to Yugi's bedside and proceeded to hold a stern look over his light. His partner continued to hold a look of shock on his face, but with also a look of fear. Out of any emotion he could have his little one looking at him with, he did not expect fear; he never wanted Yugi to fear him. With his last step he was right by the side of the bed almost towering over Yugi as he was sitting. "Aibou, you need your rest. You were hurt badly."

The once Pharaoh did not even want to talk about what had happened to Yugi, for he saw it as his fault for not protecting or being there for his love. Never again did he want to see Yugi covered in blood, especially if that blood was his own. In the spirits eyes he saw Yugi as someone who never should have to feel pain; he was a kind and gentle man who would risk it all for the people he cared for. For years Yugi gave up his normal life to help him, a nameless spirit, get his memories back while also battling evil forces from taking over the world. To see him now sitting in a hospital, wounded and feeling so alone broke his heart in two. What Yugi needed was for people to be there for him; he needed comfort and someone to lean on.

"I don't need rest. What I need is to get out of here. I need…to be home. What are you even doing here?..." Yugi finally had responded to him, but it was out of spite of him having to leave. With his friends living in different parts of the world, living their lives to the fullest he needed to take out his pain somehow. Yugi needed to blame someone or take his frustrations out on them. The only person around at the moment was Atem, so Yugi lashed out.

"I'm here to look out for you. Yugi everything will be fine soon, I promise."

"Yeah right, you're dead Yami! I'm alone; I have no one other than the occasional visit from Joey and Ryou. Do you know what that feels like? To be completely alone in a house after your only living relative has died! Nothing is ever going to be alright again!" After Yugi's yelling fit he began to cough and sounded as if he was gagging on the air that was in his lungs.

"Aibou, you need to calm down. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you and that I left. You know it was neither of our choices when it came to my departure. If I had stayed I would have remained in the puzzle, and we would still be sharing a body. I didn't want to leave you! I'm doing everything in my power to convince the gods to let me come back. So far they have only allowed me to come see you when you are in danger. Please just wait a bit longer; I promise I'll be back and I'll do whatever it takes to heal your heart. Can you hang on for that day Yugi? Do you even want me to come back?"

The young wounded man leaned back into his bed again and the tears he had been trying to suppress finally came out. His Yami, his other self was trying to come back to him. How had he repaid him? He yelled and accused him of lying; his Yami would never lie to him. One by one the tears leaked out of his eyes and the light around his love began to fade as did Atem's body. Soon he will be gone again, but maybe, just maybe he would be back for good soon. All he had to do was keep living and believe in his loves words to him. If there was the slightest chance of him coming back then he would wait.

"I'm sorry Atem. I want you to come back, I do. I promise I'll stay strong until you are back in the flesh and blood by my side. I've just been so lonely since you've been gone and when Granpa died it just made everything worse." Yugi said as he gazed at Atem hoping that his love was not cross with him for his actions and words. Before Atem vanished completely he wrapped his arms around his light and whispered in his ear.

"I am not angry with you Aibou. I just want what is best for you. I'll be back soon, just continue to live your life." With that said Atem was gone and so was the light that had been behind him.

* * *

**-Breanna-Higurashi-**

**Well there you have it. Chapter Five: My Pain. Hope you all liked it and I will update again soon if I get at least 2 reviews. Tell me your thoughts on my story. Do you think it's too depressing? Are the characters acting alright or out of character? Let me know!**

**Yugi: Please review. I'm scared what else she will do to me if she doesn't get the reviews she wants. **

**Atem: Review or I'll send you to the Shadow Relm!**

**Timaeus: ****SPLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! **


	6. Living

**-Breanna-Higurashi- **

Here we are, the new chapter of I Miss You. Things are really going to start picking up soon, just to let you know. (insentive to keep reading lol )

Thank you all to my loyal readers who have stayed with reading this story, even with my wacky update times. I apologise for taking so long in the past to update. I am now

changing so that I'll most likely update every 2-3 weeks.

**Yugi:**

-Breanna-Higurashi- does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! but she does own the characters she creates, like Tatsu Shinda. If she owned me I would be in a world of glomps and pain.

**-Breanna-Higurashi- **

Don't complain. You know you would love it if I did own you! -Sigh- Anyways please enjoy this chapter of I Miss You.

* * *

It had been a month since Atem had last visited Yugi in that cold hospital room. In that time Yugi had healed and had kept true to his promise of staying alive while he waited for the once Pharaoh to return to him. Now the tri haired colored man was walking through the local park with the sun shining in the brilliant blue sky. People were sitting on benches and strolling through the flowing green leaves that flowed as if they were dancing on the winds. To his right was an elderly couple lounging on one of the many benches. They seemed happy and content with staying with one another.

To his left was a young man no older than himself. He was dressed in a dark brown tank top, black light long coat, black jeans and dark brown tennis shoes. The young man's charcoal black hair reached the back of his neck in a straight like fashion and his bangs hung just above his stunning blood red eyes. Unlike the rest of his hair his bangs were a bluish black shade and shined when the sunlight hit them. Instead of sitting in one of the benches, he was laying on the trunk of an old oak tree. His hands were behind his head and his legs were lazily laid on top of one another with laces hanging from the shoes tied in an untimely fashion.

In his hand was one duel monsters card that Yugi could not see from where he was standing. Upon seeing the older teen a strange sensation took over the young Muto and caused his cheeks to turn a light shade of red. The last time he could even remember blushing before he had sent Atem to the afterlife. He would never forget the heart wrenching pain he had felt on that day; thinking about that would only further depress him so he turned his attention back to the present. Deciding against talking to the teen, Yugi was going to continue on his way through the park put before he could even take a step something tapped his arm. Turning around he saw the black haired teen that had been by the tree.

The man's red eyes gazed into Yugi's purple ones with a hypnotizing. His eyes turned a dark smoldering shade of dark purple that held no emotion what so ever. The effect only lasted a second and then his eyes were back to normal. The little light was surprised by the others actions for he looked as if he was content in staying by the tree.

"Excuse me, could you tell me which way the Game Shop is? I want to buy some new cards for my duel monsters deck." The other teen said and stood by Yugi looking patient for the 19 year old to reply. Yugi's eyes lit up slightly at the mention of duel monster cards, and couldn't help the small smile that formed on his face.

"Of course, in fact I live in the shop. I was just on my way home now, so why don't you come with me." The little light replied and the two men started walking to the Game Shop. "By the way my name is Yugi Mouto. What's your name?"

"It's nice to meet you Yugi. My name is Tatsu Shinda; I'm new toDominoCity." The two chatted on their way to Yugi's home and found out they had a lot in common and ended up exchanging phone numbers. Once they arrived at the Game Shop the two males went through duel monster cards and chatting until it was time for Tatsu to go back home. By the end of the day, Yugi was in his bedroom sitting on his bed thinking that just maybe, if Atem did not return, then he could still perhaps find happiness again. The chances Atem was going to return were diminishing every day, with every sun set Yugi's hopes became smaller and his mind starts to regain its bleak outlook on life. Just to his left was his duel monster deck; one of the cards fell and floated down to the unforgiving ground, which was none other than Yugi's most treasured card, the Dark Magician, which was facing face down on the carpet.

Meanwhile Tatsu was on his way home that was located over by the pier ofDominoCity. The young man had a smile on his face, but it was not one of happiness. No, this smile was one of malice and deceit. Winds picked up and leaves flowed in his path as the sun went down and the night came. His black coat flowed behind him in the winds, blowing in a way that was strange yet graceful. Darkness descended and covered the land and the shadows danced at Tatsu's feet; he looked up at the moon and had a sadistic look on his face. Domino may have been peaceful through the year, but things were about to change. The new arrival of Tatsu was not a joyous one, no; it only spelled trouble for the residents of the city. He was here and he was no where close to leaving before he got what he wanted.

* * *

**-Breanna-Higurashi- **

Well there is the sixth chapter of I Miss You. Hope you all enjoyed and if I get 2-3 reviews I will update as quick as I can.

Take it away Yugi!

**Yugi:**

-Cuddling with Atem in the corner of the room-

**-Breanna-Higurashi-**

How did you find Atem! I had him hidden until he comes back into the chapters! You are not to see him until then!

**Yugi:**

-Sweat drops and runs away from -Breanna-Higurashi-

**-Breanna-Higurashi-**

Until next time! -Runs after Yugi with a mallet-

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

During the month a part prom his Aibou, Atem had been hard at work persuading the Gods to permit him to the world of the living. Day after day he argued with the Egyptian Gods and did all he could think of to convince them to return him to Yugi. In the pit of Atem's stomach he felt that something was wrong, thus convincing him more that he needed to return as soon as possible. The area of the afterlife that the Gods resided was a golden building that shined with an enticing light. This same building was where Pharaoh Atem was currently. He stood in front of Ra, Obelisk and Slifer; his eyes were filled with resolve and an inner fire that rivaled anyone that dared to deny him.

**End…**


	7. Determined

**-Breanna-Higurashi-**

Hello my readers! Well I am very proud of this chapter. It is by far my longest chapter ever! And I would like to thank Angeldrkfire for being the first to review on Chapter 6, and I would also like to thank yugixyamiyaoilover for reviewing as well. You guys rock for reviewing! Two virtual cookies for the both of you!

**Atem:**

Why are we in your room?

-Breanna-Higurashi-

We're here because I need to hide you from Yugi until it's the right moment. Besides he's not even in this chapter. Aren't you lucky, you get the spot light for once in this story! You even get the longest chapter so far!

**Atem:**

But I want to be with Yugi now. Can't you work some 'magic' and have us be together?

**-Breanna-Higurashi- **

Sorry I can't do that. You will just have to wait until I think the story calls you two to be back together. Now my dear readers I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! And here is chapter seven of I Miss You.

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**Determined**

During the month a part from his Aibou, Atem had been hard at work persuading the Gods to permit him to the world of the living. Day after day he argued with the Egyptian Gods and did all he could think of to convince them to return him to Yugi. In the pit of Atem's stomach he felt that something was wrong, thus convincing him more that he needed to return as soon as possible. The area of the afterlife that the Gods resided was a golden building that shinned with an enticing light. This same building was where Pharaoh Atem was currently. He stood in front of Ra, Obelisk and Slifer; his eyes were filled with resolve and an inner fire that rivaled anyone that dared to deny him.

He was determined to get back to his partner, even if it meant taking on the wrath of the Egyptian Gods. They gazed at Atem with strong powerful eyes, which held a feeling of wisdom and dominance. Ra gazed upon Atem with a gentler look; she knew all too well what he was feeling and why he wanted so badly to be back with the one he loved. She too had been separated from a loved one, for she had been in love with a mortal eight thousand years ago and had to leave him because she was a God. Thinking of him brought Ra to relive memories of when she had first met her dearly departed lover. Back over eight thousand years ago Gods used to have a month that they could come down to the world of the living and interact with the mortals.

It had never been a problem until Ra had fallen in love with a mortal man. Kasei had been the prince ofEgyptat the time; he had black shaggy hair and powerful ice blue eyes. He had met Ra in the market place where she was gazing at the hustle and bustle of the Egyptian people. Ra had golden eyes that shinned with an intense fire and her sun blonde hair had reached the end of her back. Her hair color alone had drawn him to her, for not many people inEgypthad that color of hair. Ra's laughter of utter joy had been the final piece that had convinced him that he had to get to know her.

He absolutely had to know her name; a woman as beautiful and glowing as her had to have an enticing and exotic name. Walking with a stride of utter pride and confidence that only a prince could muster he floated over to the stunning woman. On his way over to her, Ra had caught sight of him as well and could not think that a mere mortal could look so divine. By the time Kasei had gotten to her side, Ra had measured the man's worth with her godly powers. Kasei was a proud, powerful and gentle man and she deemed him worthy to speak with her. She graced him with a graceful smile and gazed at him with a gentle look.

"Excuse me miss, but may I be so bold as to ask for a moment of your time?"

His voice was smooth and caring; yes, she had chosen correctly to allow him to speak with her.

"Why yes kind sir, whatever can I do for the great Prince of Egypt?"

Ra gave him a small bow to show respect to another person of great importance, but as low as someone who resided inEgypt. She stood back to her full height and made eye contact with him, knowing that most people were never permitted to look the Pharaoh or Prince in the eyes or else they be killed on the spot.

"You could tell me your name fair lady. An exotic person as you must have a name beyond compare."

This woman continued to spark his interest. Never before had anyone been brave enough to look him in the eyes other than his mother, father and advisers. Perhaps he had found the bride his father had been searching for him; since he was the Prince of Egypt he was expected to marry a woman and produce an heir to the throne.

"Yes, I shall tell you my name and in return you lust tell me yours Prince. People call me Amunta. What may be the name of the great Prince of Egypt?"

She had responded, but what she didn't know was why she decided to use her true name. The name Ra was the ones the humans had given her when they had first started worshiping her and the other two Egyptian Gods.

"An incredible name you have, not many are named after the sun. The people of these lands call me Prince Kasei, but you may call me just Kasei, if you'd like."

That was how their first meeting had gone and many followed after that for several months, until the other Gods caught wind of her secret love. When Obelisk and Slifer had discovered this, they took it upon themselves to cut off Ra's connection to the mortal world so she may no longer see her lover. All three Gods were no longer able to go to the mortal world, except when summoned by the Nameless Pharaoh of Egypt. He had lived inEgyptthree thousand years later and they could be summoned through the Egyptian God cards five thousand years after the Nameless Pharaoh's death.

Back to the present in the afterlife Atem bowed to the Gods showing his respect and proceeded to stand to his full height.

"Pharaoh Atem for the last month you have come to us asking to do the impossible. Life only flows in one direction in most cases but you have been one of the exceptions to the rule. Now you ask us to bring you back to life once more, but this time with your own body. Is this correct?"

Ra kept her gaze on Atem as she asked the young Pharaoh her question.

"Yes, it is. I know that I have had a wonderful life inEgyptbut someone in the living world is worth coming back to. So, I ask you once again, may I return to where I belong?"

"Atem, you have asked us time and time again, but not once have you told us why you wish to return. Please enlighten us, why do you wish to return?"

Obelisk continued to size up Atem's worth to return as he asked his question. It was true Atem had not told them why he wished to return, he had only asked them to bring him back to life.

"You are right; I have not told you why I wish to return. The truth is I want to be back with the one I love. You see, he is still alive and I miss him deeply and I know he misses me. If I were to be back in the living world I would never leave him. He is my light, partner and the other half of my soul."

As the Gods listened to his words, they could tell that he was speaking the truth. They just needed to hear one more thing from the young man before they mad their decision.

"What would you do if you did return, but your love was different? What if he was taken over by darkness? What would you do then?"

Slifer had asked the questions this time and had decided it wise to test the Pharaoh of his resolve. He was not as cold hearted as Obelisk was, but he was also not as compassionate as Ra. The questions were necessary to send Atem back, even though they already knew his answer.

"I would bring him back to the light. I'd be understanding of his situation, and do all in my power to help him. For years he helped me without a second thought, it is my turn to help him in return. Now I ask you again, may I return to the living world to my Aibou?"

The Gods appeared satisfied with his answer but they were not at all surprised by his words. They knew that the young man would do everything he could to help his love return to the light he once was. Ra raised her hand gracefully and a light shinned from the tips of her fingers, it headed straight to Atem's chest, right to his heart. It connected to his chest and seeped into his very skin into his body. After the last ray of light vanished Atem gazed at the Gods in utter confusion.

"What was that?"

The once spirit asked, for he had no idea what had just become one with his very being. The light had been warm and soothing, just like the light he used to feel when he was with Yugi back in the living world.

"It was the light of your love, whom has lost his way. The light will return to young Yugi Mouto once you rid the darkness from his very soul. Until then it shall remain within you. Pharaoh Atem we, the Gods of Egypt grant you permission to live once more."

Once Ra had finished speaking to Atem, he felt an odd sensation cover his entire body. His being glowed a soft golden light as he began to fade away. All he felt was happiness for he was returning to his Aibou after such a long time. Atem just hopped he could return him to the bright and innocent young man that he was. He loved him with every fiber of his soul and being, and would protect him from all who would dare harm his Little Light.

* * *

**-Breanna-Higurashi-**

Well there you have it. Another chapter successfully posted. I hope you all enjoyed it and will come back for the next chapter.

**Atem: **

I get to return to Yugi! XD

**-Breanna-Higurashi- **

Yes, you can go back to him. If I get 3-6 reviews I will post chapter eight! And here is a preview of the next chapter.

**Running In the Wrong Direction**

For the next month, Yugi and Tatsu had become closer and had a strong friendship. It was even stronger than the old friendships he used to have with his old friends. In truth Yugi had not even thought about them once since he met Tatsu, and his heart had gotten even darker. The young light had not heard from Atem in two months and had given up all hope that he was returning to him. His mind had regained its bleak outlook on life, and his eyes had become even more unfeeling and down right empty. Yugi's Dark Magician continued to lay face down on the carpet, completely un-noticed by the King of Games and started to collect dust.

(cont)

Review! (please)


	8. Running In the Wrong Direction

**-Breanna-Higurashi-**

Hello all! Well I finally found some free time to work on chapter eight! I'm becoming very attached to this story, for it is the longest story I've ever done. And I found a theme song for it! It's from this video!

******************************************************************************.com/watch?v=kf7gZGHje14&feature=autoplay&list=PLE3B948D0C6A70FA3&lf=plpp_video&playnext=8**

I do not own the video!

**Atem:**

You're just attached to it because it's yaoi. -.-

-Breanna-Higurashi-

What is your point? It's my first yaoi fanfiction. It's not my fault you and Yugi make a cute couple!

**Atem:**

*Sigh* Can't you be a little bit nicer to Yugi and I?

**-Breanna-Higurashi-**

Nope! Not unless people come back for the next chapter and review! Oh and I would like to thank Angeldrkfire and bakura'kagamine'ishtar'2173 for reviewing last chapter! Here's chapter eight! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**Running In the Wrong Direction**

For the next month, Yugi and Tatsu had become closer and had a strong friendship. It was even stronger than the old friendships he used to have with his old friends. In truth Yugi had not even thought about them once since he met Tatsu, and his heart had gotten even darker. The young light had not heard from Atem in two months and had given up all hope that he was returning to him. His mind had regained its bleak outlook on life, and his eyes had become even more unfeeling and down right empty. Yugi's Dark Magician continued to lay face down on the carpet, completely un-noticed by the King of Games and started to collect dust.

It was another sunny day inDominoCity, and the only living Mouto rose from his bed to get ready to meet up with Tatsu. He wore a black no sleeve leather shirt, black jeans with holes in them on the knees, and a pair of black tennis shoes. His dark purple unfeeling eyes gazed at his reflection in the mirror; he didn't even care he was so skinny that he looked like he was about to die any moment. Bones showed through his skin, dark bags hung under his eyes, and his tri-colored hair had long since lost its healthy sheen. No one would even believe that he had once looked healthy and non-depressed, or even that he had looked like the Pharaoh Atem. Yugi shrugged it off and grabbed his blue light coat, heading out of the house with a loud shut of the door.

He walked down the street not even noticing the things around him; he didn't notice the birds, trees, or even the people. His feet moved on their own as if he was a zombie that was not really alive at the moment. A young man came up to Yugi and smiled happily. Today Tatsu wore a light gray t-shirt, black capris and black tennis shoes, with his hands in the pockets of his pants. His charcoal black hair had a wave like fashion that day, and his bluish black bangs hung to the right of his crimson eyes. The two males walked to the pier to watch passing boats and to talk about any topic that came up in their conversation.

The wind blew in their faces and ruffled their hair, and the sea air filled their noses and held a cooling effect on their pale skin. Yugi gazed out at the endless ocean and could not but imagine what theNileRiverlooked like at that point in time. A frown graced his face, for everythingEgyptrelated reminded him of his Love. No, Atem was not his love, they would never be together and maybe it was for the best. For the last month, Yugi and Tatsu had been doing things Atem would have never approved of. Such things that they did were: injecting drugs into their arms, and drinking alcohol.

At first Yugi had not wanted to do it at all, but, it felt like he had no choice but to do it. Every time he had tried to argue with Tatsu that he didn't want to do it he would look at his eyes and then would agree to do whatever Tatsu wanted. It was becoming noticeable to Yugi that the more he hung out with Tatsu, the more the young man's eyes would become an even darker shade of red, and the depression in his own heart would grow. Because of the hold Tatsu had on him and the fact that he would be alone again if he left, Yugi stayed with Tatsu and continued to be his friend. After all, his heart could not take being alone again, for when he was alone bad things seemed to happen. Of coarse their was the fact that he had not had one dream of Atem the whole time he had known Tatsu, and he desperately wanted those dreams to return, but he had no idea how to do that.

The two got up from their sitting positions on the side of the pier and walked to the abandoned warehouses. Once their, they went to the darkest part of the whole place and Tatsu took out two syringes from his pockets. He gave one to Yugi but he made no movement to grab it from him.

"Take it Yugi. It will make the pain go away, you know it will."

"But, it's wrong. We shouldn't be doing this. I don't want to." Yugi had replied and stepped away from Tatsu. He sighed and took a couple of steps toward him, the syringes still in his grip. His other hand came up and cupped Yugi's right cheek and rubbed his thumb over the pale flesh.

"Yugi, look at me." Yugi did as he was told and looked up at Tatsu. Their eyes made contact and it looked like Tatsu's eyes were glowing in a hypnotizing way. He gasped, and then his own eyes turned smoky and unfocused; his hand went on its own accord to the syringe in Tatsu's hand and held it firmly in his own. Tatsu smirked at this and his eyes remained glowing but they also had a sense of pride in his ability. "Good, now inject it, my good Little Light Slave." He pulled the sleeve of his jacket up and revealed a vain that was visible on his forearm.

The tip of the syringe was pointed at it and he moved it closer to his vain to inject it, but before he could a hand grabbed his arm forcing him to stop. Yugi looked at the person that had stopped him from doing what his master wanted and saw tan skin and tri-colored hair. Tatsu glared at the man and the glowing effect of his eyes vanished, and he made a move to pull Yugi away but the man pulled him towards him instead.

"Aibou, drop the syringe. I'm here, its ok now. Please, stop it." Suddenly the hazed look in Yugi's eyes disappeared and he saw with un-clouded eyes. Tears came and then the syringe fell from his hand. He could not believe what he was seeing, or what rather, who he was seeing in front of him. Pharaoh Atem stood in a back leather shirt, dark blue pants and black tennis shoes. His hair was the same as ever and had not lost its ability to defy gravity, and his eyes were a deep concerned purple. Only one word was able to come out of his lips.

"Atem…"

* * *

**-Breanna-Higurashi-**

Another chapter posted. I hope you all enjoyed it and will come back for the next one.

**Atem: **

Come back, so she will be nicer to me!

**-Breanna-Higurashi- **

Review! (Please)


	9. Struggle

**-Breanna-Higurashi-**

So here is the 9th chapter of "I Miss You". It shall be the last chapter posted before winter break. At home I do not have a computer where I can update, so this will be the last post till I come back to school. Hope you all have a merry holiday and enjoy the chapter!

**Yugi:**

-Breanna-Higurashi- does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**Struggle**

Atem could not believe how close Yugi had been to injecting himself with the drug. Never, would he have ever thought that something like this would happen when he left for the afterlife. If he had never left, this would have never have happened. No, he couldn't think about the past now; he had to get Yugi away from this man as soon as possible. In his 5,005 years of existence he had never seen anyone who could control another person's soul and body just by looking at them. This man must have a large amount of power and experience using his ability.

The once Pharaoh looked at his Aibou and could not believe the shape he was in. His love, his light, the one he had sworn to protect, was nothing but skin and bones. Once they were away from there, he would do all in his power to return Yugi to who he had been before he had left him. Right now he had to worry about getting rid of the threat to his light; he had forced his love to do horrible things to himself, and Atem would not let him get away with it. Yugi looked up at his love and could not help but be amazed that he was really here with him; he had kept his promise to return to him. Tatsu glared at the man who had interrupted his fun and had broken his grip on Yugi's soul.

"Who the fuck are you?" Tatsu asked while contemplating controlling the new comer too. He looked like he would be fun to control, and to mess with his mind just like he had done to Yugi. Yes, he would take great pleasure in crushing the two young men's souls into dust.

"I'm Atem Rahotep(1). Who do you think you are?" Atem was beyond pissed that this man had controlled Yugi, and had also forced him to do things to his body that he would have never of done of his own free will. Tatsu smirked and took a step towards Yugi and Atem, which caused Yugi to shiver in fear of what he was going to do to him and Atem. The wind picked up and caused Tatsu's hair to be blown back so his eyes were shown completely and had a look of malice in them. Crimson met dark amethyst eyes and a battle was sure to happen.

"I'm Tatsu Shinda." He looked at Yugi. "I'm one of Yugi's friends, isn't that right Yugi?" Yugi flinched when Tatsu spoke to him; a month of being under his control had left him afraid to speak out against him. Tatsu smirked when he saw Yugi's reaction, but then he looked back at Atem. As soon as their eyes made contact a battle of souls began. Tatsu's eyes seemed to glow a deep crimson and Atem's eyes remained their normal amethyst; Yugi looked up at Atem hoping that his love would be strong enough to fight off Tatsu's powers. Atem grunted; he had not expected Tatsu to be so strong.

"You're no friend of Yugi's! A friend would not control him and force him to hurt himself!" His soul felt like it was being overpowered, with each second it became harder and harder to keep in control of himself. Tatsu's eyes went back to normal for a moment as he looked at the once great pharaoh who was panting besides his little light.

"I helped him, before I came along young Yugi's soul was unbalanced and dark. Now he doesn't have to worry about being on his own, because I am with him. You left him all alone, pretty much put him in my hands. His soul was easy to control and it has been amusing having him be my slave." His eyes started to glow again and the battle continued. Yugi noticed Atem was having a harder time fighting off Tatsu; Yugi had to do something or he would end up being controlled just like he had been. He looked towards Tatsu, and saw his eyes were glowing even more brightly now to a point where the crimson glow completely took over his eyes. Why had he never noticed his eyes the last month he had known him? If he had noticed, then he would have avoided Tatsu at all costs, and none of this would be happening. Shadows appeared around Atem and shot out towards Tatsu, which were deflected by Tatsu. All he had done was move his right hand slightly towards them and the shadows vanished.

A bright soft light surrounded Yugi's body and he glared at the man who had tortured him, and was hurting his secret love. Tatsu just laughed and smirked when he saw it wouldn't be much longer until this Atem fellow would be under his power. He may have a strong soul, but he had been sucking Yugi's light from him for a month, thus making himself stronger. Atem knew that he couldn't fight off the mind control for much longer. If he didn't then who would return Yugi to normal? No, he had to keep fighting, he absolutely had to.

For Yugi he would go through any amount of pain, put himself in mortal danger, anything that would protect him. Hell, he had even come back from the afterlife for his little light. The crimson light in Tatsu's eyes soon became the only thing the once pharaoh could see; he could not see Yugi, the pier or even the sky above them. All he saw was red and the feeling of his mind being forced into darkness. Only one speck of light remained in his vision, it was the only thing keeping him from being controlled and keeping him with his love. There was no way in Ra that he was giving up. A human growl was heard from one of the young men, and a burst of power shot up into the shimmering sky.

"Leave him alone!"

* * *

**-Breanna-Higurashi-**

Well there you have it. Chapter nine, the longest story I have ever posted. I will write chapter ten on paper while on break and then once I have access to a computer again I will type it up and post it. Have a great holiday and new years!

(1)Rahotep = Ra is satisfied


	10. Make You Whole Once Again

-Breanna-Higurashi-  
Sorry it took so long, but here is chapter ten of "I Miss You"! During the time I was writing this I had a major case of writer's block, so my new Yami gave me some great ideas! Everyone say thank you to YukitoNO1. Now here is chapter ten!

* * *

The one who had yelled was the trembling Yugi Muto; his body was shaking like a leaf and was also surrounded by a faint glowing light. It took everything in his power to even use his light, let alone keep it under his control, for it had been mostly absorbed by Tatsu over the last month, but a small fraction of it was left within him, clinging to his soul.

Yugi would be back to full power once Atem gave him the light that he had received from the Egyptian Gods, which is if Atem could heal Yugi's soul and remove the taint that had been planted within him. He was looking at Tatsu with pissed and hateful eyes as he concentrated on getting as much of his light as possible to attack his tormentor. Because of Yugi's distraction, the spell on Atem to control him had been broken and the once Pharaoh took no time in getting his shadows around himself, ready to attack Tatsu at any moment.

Atem was impressed by Yugi being able to still use his magic and be able to attack with it, even after most of it being taken away from him. The light around Yugi may not be a blaze of fire but it still could help change their situation.

Tatsu knew he could easily defeat Yugi and Atem, but he wanted to take some time to study Atem and his powers. He felt that he could be a great puppet to him if he played his cards right. Within seconds Tatsu vanished in the shadows around them, but before he left he said one last warning.

"Don't think this is over. I will be back; you both will be my slaves. I'll take great pleasure in hearing your screams of pain while I strip you both of your magic and take away your free will." He chuckled darkly. "Until then I will give you this time to prepare. In one month's time I will be back, so cherish what little time you have left and be ready for me."

When his voice faded away, Atem's shadows vanished and he turned to look at Yugi who was kneeling on the cement ground panting, his breath coming out in short uneven puffs. Using his magic had taken a lot out of him more than it used to.

Only ten percent of his light was still within him, thus making it not as strong as it used to be. Atem quickly kneeled by his little Aibou and took him into a gentle hug. Because of how thin Yugi was, Atem did not hug him as hard as normal, fearing if he hugged his love too hard that he would hurt him. The fact that Yugi was so physically broken worried him and his soul's state as well.

Yugi's eyes widened, but he hugged Atem back and clung onto his shirt like if he dared to let go that Atem would vanish. His mind still comprehended that his secret love was back and was flesh and blood. He was beyond glad that he was back and was able to fight off Tatsu's powers, and stop him from injecting himself with that needle earlier.

Wind blew their hair back and cooled their skin as they both embraced the other tri hair colored man, and the sun shinned down on them exaggerating Atem's tan Egyptian skin.

"Aibou, it's alright. He's gone now."

"You're back..." Yugi stared to say but then his eyes rolled back into his head and his body fell limp in Atem's welcoming arms. His dark held him and looked at Yugi with worried eyes. Atem's eyes softened as he looked at his love and began to carry him back to the Game Shop.

He transported him up to his room and laid him on the bed and covered Yugi with his dark purple blanket.

'Aibou, I promise I won't let that man near you again. I just hope he hasn't broken you to the point of no return.' Atem had no idea of all the things Tatsu had forced Yugi to do, or the kind of drug he had been forced against his will to inject himself with. He just hoped it wasn't anything they couldn't handle or couldn't be reversed.

The once Pharaoh sat down on the bed by Yugi's feet and watched his little one sleep peacefully. Today had not been at all like he had imagined his reunion with Yugi would go at all.

In his imagination he had seen himself appearing in Yugi's room; he would have watched Yugi wake up from his sleep and then they would have embraced. Tears of happiness would have fallen from Yugi's eyes and he would have given Yugi one of his rare true smiles that he only saved for him alone. Then he would have confessed his love to Yugi and he would as well.

Yes, that is how their reunion should have gone, but no, that Tatsu guy had to go and utterly destroy his Aibou. No matter what, he would heal Yugi and would make Tatsu regret the day he had even laid eyes on his precious light. Right now all he could do for Yugi was stay by his side and watch over him as he slept.

The great pharaoh yawned and discovered for the first time in 5,005 years that he felt tired. Atem lay down on the bed beside Yugi and closed his eyes; his shadows surrounded the both of them, protecting the two young men as they slept. Both had a restful, peaceful slumber in the presence of one another; their souls comforted the other as they returned to their rightful place.

For the first time since Atem left, they were becoming whole once again, returning to who they were and who they could become. Before Atem fell asleep he muttered,

"I'll make you whole once again, Aibou."

* * *

-Breanna-Higurashi-

Well there you are chapter ten posted and finished.  
Props to my Yami for helping me get out of my writer's block and giving me great ideas!  
Thank you YukitoNO1! Review!


	11. Fallin' Faster

**-Breanna-Higurashi-**

Well here you are. Chapter 11 of "I Miss You."

Sorry it took so long, but I will be updating more and more now that I am accepted into college.

This is a flash back chapter of Yugi and Tatsu, just so no one gets confused.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Yugi was walking down the street towards a small pub that was located in Down Town Domino City. He had been friends with Tatsu for two weeks now and they had taken to meeting up with each other at the small pub Cantina's. They had not been inside it, but, it was the same distance away from the two young men's homes. Today, Yugi was wearing a light gray hoody and blue jeans, his sneakers were tied and he wore a black leather collar around his neck. He smiled when he saw Tatsu leaning against the outside wall of Cantina's. His friend had a black sweatshirt on and jeans as well, his hair shined with the last rays of sunlight. Their eyes met and he leaned off the wall and walked over to the young tri haired colored boy. His expression was unreadable but Yugi didn't notice.

"Hello my little Ebed. Sleep well last night?"

Tatsu's eyes glowed slightly as he talked to Yugi as they walked down the street together towards the park. If you looked closely people would be able to tell that the taller male was smirking slightly, looking like he was up to no good.

"No, last night I had a nightmare, but I can't remember what it was about."

Yugi's eyes were slightly down cast as he walked beside Tatsu, but he put on a small smile. Over the last two weeks, Tatsu had come up with a nickname for him, Ebed. He had said that it meant friend in another language, but in truth, it meant slave. Yugi, however, didn't know the true definition of the word, so he never thought anything of it. The sun was just starting to set as they entered the park and walked over to a large sakura tree. Both young men sat against the trunk of the tree and made eye contact for the first time that day. Tatsu's eyes glowed a dark crimson and Yugi's eyes became clouded and hazy.

"Yugi, I've got something that may help with your depression. Want to try it?"

Tatsu smirked widely when Yugi merely shook his head yes and moved closer to him to see what the 'cure' could be. He took a needle out of his pocket that was filled with a strange liquid and had a cap on the point of the needle so he would not accidently inject himself while it was in his pocket. Yugi gazed upon the needle with his hazy amethyst eyes, as Tatsu removed the cap and watched Yugi's reaction, to make sure that his hold on the boy's free will was still there. The young light froze for a minute when his eyes focused on the needle.

"What is that?"

Every nerve in Yugi's body was telling him to get up and leave before Tatsu could do anything. Tatsu noticed Yugi's unease and knew that his control on his will had slipped for a moment but was quick to reestablish his control on the little light. Once again, Yugi's eyes clouded as his 'friend' looked him in the eyes.

"This is the cure to your depression, Yugi. This liquid will make you forget all about your problems and make you happy. I've tried it before and know from experience that it works."

Tatsu moved over to Yugi and gently rolled the right sleeve of his hoody up and found a vein he liked.

"I'll show you how good it feels Yugi; I promise you'll love this so much that you will never want to stop."

The needle pricked Yugi's arm as it entered his skin and Tatsu pushed the liquid into Yugi's vein, entering his bloodstream. Yugi's reaction to the drug was instant; his eyes widened and he moaned as if he was in pleasure. The demon in front of him watched with glowing crimson eyes as he watched Yugi's body and mind subcome to the drug that he himself had created with his own blood and other such materials. He had created it to make it drain Yugi's light from him and transfer it to himself. Also, it would put Yugi under his control without him having to use his ability whenever he wanted Yugi to be obedient. Only thing with the drug is that in order for it to make Yugi obedient to him it had to be fresh in his system, otherwise he would have to use his demon ability. Turning his attention back to Yugi, he saw that he was completely under the influence of the drug now.

"I feel…really good Tatsu…Can-can I have some more?"

Yugi's speech was a little off and his body looked so relaxed that he looked like he would collapse any moment. Tatsu put an arm around Yugi and pulled him up against his chest and ran a single finger down Yugi's cheek in a light caressing. The man under his touch moaned in light pleasure from the drug and caress, leaning into his touch. A smirk came to his face again, yes; this is what he had wanted. He had wanted to turn the Pharaoh's little precious light into his own personal slave. He did not love Yugi, but he wanted to become stronger with his light and he wanted to torture the Pharaoh by corrupting and hurting his partner/ secret lover.

"Yugi, you belong to me now. You can have some more in a little while. Right now I can give you something else that I think both of us will enjoy."

Before Yugi could respond, Tatsu's lips were on his in a demanding kiss that he answered. Yugi's lathe body moved and his lips moved against Tatsu's in a rhythm that was fast, but Tatsu remained in control of the kiss and pushed Yugi down against the grass under them, never breaking their kiss. It felt wrong to the little light to be kissing Tatsu, and it had felt wrong to allow him to inject him with that drug, but his body didn't care. All it knew was that it felt good and the depression was gone for the moment. He didn't think about Atem, or the pain that he had felt for all these months. All he thought about was the pleasure that was entering his body for the first time in his short young life.

Tatsu was hovering over the small male and was dominating him with the kiss and one of his hands traveled to Yugi's hoody and pulled it off him, flinging it away from them. He smirked inwardly as he watched Yugi respond to his touches and the kiss not even noticing the light leaving his body and entering his own. His tongue entered Yugi's mouth without even asking for permission and mapped out the boys inner walls. This action caused Yugi's eyes to close and to arch his body up into Tatsu's. While his eyes were closed, Tatsu injected his own arm with the drug from a second needle he had brought and felt it enter his bloodstream. This caused Yugi's light that was entering his body to turn into shadows that Tatsu fed on happily. He had never had such easy prey before, but he was not complaining one bit.

He himself moaned into the kiss and then he pulled away from Yugi. The younger opened his eyes and looked up with his amethyst eyes that were still clouded from the drug.

"Why did you stop?"

His so called 'friend' above him chuckled lightly at the question and pulled Yugi up into a sitting position. However, his amusement left when he noticed a faint trace of shadows around Yugi's body that seemed angered by his presence. These shadows neither belonged to him or Yugi, no, they belonged to Pharaoh Atem. 'Dam it!' That stupid Pharaoh was still protecting his prey, even from the afterlife! Keeping his calm domineer in front of Yugi he replied to his question.

"I need to go home now, and so do you my Ebed. We can continue tomorrow, if you would so like."

A disappointed looked crossed Yugi's face but he nodded in agreement and stood up when Tatsu did. Yugi looked Tatsu in the eyes with a pleading look.

"Can you bring more tomorrow?"

He asked, referring to the drug that he had been injected with. A smirk came back to Tatsu's face as the shadows around Yugi vanished when he asked his question and that Yugi wanted more, just as he had designed the drug to do. The more he would take it, the more he would want it, crave it even.

"Of course I'll bring it again. Just for you, I'll even bring a second needle for you to take home with you."

A smile light the young light's face and they said their goodbye's for the day. Yugi walked home still in his induced state of haziness and felt the confines of his heart become darker, but, for once Yugi did not care. All he cared about now was the feeling of bliss that the drug brought him and Tatsu, the only person who had shown an interest in him in all the time that 'he' had been gone.

In the separate direction of Yugi, Tatsu was walking towards his 'home' with his evil conniving smirk on his face. He had captured his prey, now he just had to keep feeding it his specially made drug. Soon, very soon Yugi would be drained of all his light leaving him nothing but a shadow of who he used to be. Then the shadows would swallow him whole, but first he would have his fun with him, after all, it was not often that he got such an amusing puppet to control. Yes, he would use the boy until there was nothing left of him.

"Congratulations, Mutou, you are now the new pet of the Kage Youkai. There is no escaping from my grasp now."

* * *

Inside of his soul room, Yugi shivered as he remembered that awful first day of really seeing that things in his life had taken an even worse turn. From there on he had been fallin' faster and faster into the darkness that had become his salvation from the pain of his heart. That memory alone was one of the very few that he could actually remember, while under the effect of the Kazoku of the Kage Youkai. His soul itself was a mess; his skin was covered in cuts and bruises, and his cloths were ripped beyond repair. The walls of his soul room were an off white color in some places and pure black in others, even the floor was as dark as the night's sky. The more he took the drug the more his soul room became a dark eerie color. Only one thing could change his room back to light, and that was his closest friend/ secret lover, Pharaoh Atem.

* * *

**-Breanna-Higurashi-**

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!

And a special thanks to Angeldrkfire, for reviewing even for the update alert chapter!

Virtual cookie for you!

See you all next time!

Review! (Please!...)


	12. Fading Away

**-Breanna-Higurashi-**

Well here you are, Chapter 12 of "I Miss You."

Sorry it took so long, but I will be updating more and more now that I am on summer vacation. Except from June 14-June 18th, I'll be in California celebrating my graduation, but I will work on a chapter or two while I'm there. Thank you all for dealing with my slow process, I really don't mean to make you guys wait this long, but you guys got your revenge. I received three shots today when I visited the doctor. Anyway, here is the new chapter.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Last Time**

The great pharaoh yawned and discovered for the first time in 5,005 years that he felt tired. Atem lay down on the bed beside Yugi and closed his eyes; his shadows surrounded the both of them, protecting the two young men as they slept. Both had a restful, peaceful slumber in the presence of one another; their souls comforted the other as they returned to their rightful place. For the first time since Atem left, they were fell asleep he muttered,

"I'll make you whole once again, Aibou."

**End of Last Time**

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

**Fading Away****:**

The next morning, sun shined through the curtains on two young males that looked almost exactly alike. Sometime in the middle of the night, Atem had fallen asleep on the bed right beside Yugi. When Atem awoke he saw a sight that was breathtaking; his little light was cuddled up against his chest sound asleep. He took this chance to really look at Yugi and gasped inwardly as he saw the state his Aibou was in. Bags were under his eyes, his weight worried him and his aura was cold. Seeing the one he loved in this kind of state killed Atem on the inside.

"Aibou…"

Yugi stirred in his sleep and his little hands clung onto Atem's tunic, as if he was afraid of something. His hands shook and a slight groan came from his mouth making Atem worried that his little one was in some form of pain. Gently, Atem shook Yugi's right shoulder and called out his name. No response came from his partner and he noticed now that one of Yugi's hands was itching at his wrist where a few puncture marks were. A moment later, Yugi's eyes scrunched up in pain and irritation as he slept. It was as if he was trying to get some kind of reaction out of his wrist subconsciously.

Sharp amethyst eyes widened when he realized what exactly was causing Yugi to behave this way. His poor abused Aibou was suffering from withdrawal of the drug that he had been forced against his will to take by that bastard Tatsu. Atem's eyes narrowed in anger and hate as he thought about the individual that had caused his partner so much pain. Shadows surrounded his hands as he thought about the man that he was determined to punish beyond repair once he made sure his love was alright and far away from that man.

Slowly Yugi's soft amethyst eyes opened and his hold on Atem vanished as he rubbed his eyes with both hands like a small child would. He took his hands away from his line of sight and saw that he was not alone in bed and that he was home. Looking up Yugi gasped and backed up at little from his Yami.

"Atem?"

A small smile came to the once pharaoh's face and the shadows around his hands vanished as he gazed at him. Carefully he cupped his young love's cheek in his slightly larger hand and then enveloped the young duelist in a soft caring hug.

"Yes, it's me Yugi. I'm back and you're safe."

Atem felt Yugi stiffen when he embraced him but soon the tri colored hair teen hugged him back and tears streamed down both young men's faces. For several moments all they did was hold one another making sure the other was alive and there, neither one of them minded the silence between them. It was a comfortable silence that was unlike how they had acted towards one another the day before.

"How? Why? Yami, I thought you were in the afterlife, you left."

Yugi's words were jumbled and his quiet sobbing made it difficult to hear the young ones voice, but Atem understood him perfectly. He rubbed his back up and down slowly soothing his other half until his sobs ceased. Gently putting a small space between them, Atem looked Yugi in the eyes and wiped his tears away and smiled.

"I begged the gods to let me return my sweet little one. Being away from you was torture and I had something that I never told you. I also saw what was happening to you here on Earth. I had to return and fix what I had caused. Can you ever forgive me Aibou?"

A lone tear fell from the once pharaoh's eye as he begged his light, his love to forgive him for not stopping this from happening. Yugi blinked utterly confused by his Yami's words and moved closer to him. His hand slid into his lover's like it had all those years ago in the world of the Pharaohs Memory. Looking him directly in the eyes Yugi looked at him with complete resolve in his soft amethyst ones.

"None of this was your fault Mou Hitori No Boku. It was mine was getting caught up with the likes of Tatsu. My fault alone, so don't you dare feel any guilt about this. If you do I will have something to be upset about. I'm glad you're here and I'm happy to see you again."

His words were truthful, not one word Yugi spoke was a lie. A small smile came to Atem's face and he decided not to fight Yugi on the issue. Instead, he looked at Yugi's wrist and then at his face.

"What kind of drugs did he force you to take?"

He asked in a stern voice but at the same time being gentle. Yugi sighed and looked at his wrist and covered it with his hand in shame. Not wanting Atem to look at his weakness.

"It was a spirit drug that he himself made. He gave it to me each and every time; I believe he called it Kazoku."

Atem froze; he had heard stories of that kind of drug when he was only a child. He thought it had just been a myth. Looking at Yugi he asked,

"How many times were you forced to take it?"

Yugi frowned.

"I'm not sure. My mind was in a fog before you came back."

The young man in front of him sighed and pulled Yugi into another caring hug.

"I promise I'll protect and help you Yugi. You'll be back to normal in no time at all."

He said trying to lift Yugi's spirit but he just frowned more.

"I'm fading away, Atem. I don't think I'll ever be the same again."

* * *

**-Breanna-Higurashi-**  
Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!  
I will try to update one more time before I go on my vacation next week.  
I'll post the next chapter sooner if I get at least five reviews.  
See you all next time!  
Review! (Please!...)


	13. When's It Going To Be Over?

**-Breanna-Higurashi-**

Well here you are, Chapter 13 of "I Miss You."

I am glad to present you all with a new chapter.  
During my trip, I worked on the beginning of this chapter while on a two hour plane ride while listening to my favorite music.  
Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Last Time**

Atem froze; he had heard stories of that kind of drug when he was only a child. He thought it had just been a myth. Looking at Yugi he asked,

"How many times were you forced to take it?"

Yugi frowned.

"I'm not sure. My mind was in a fog before you came back."

The young man in front of him sighed and pulled Yugi into another caring hug.

"I promise I'll protect and help you Yugi. You'll be back to normal in no time at all."

He said trying to lift Yugi's spirit but he just frowned more.

"I'm fading away, Atem. I don't think I'll ever be the same again."

**End of Last Time**

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

**When's It Going to Be Over?**

In the small bathroom located in the Muto residence, Yugi Muto was leaning against the fairly sized bathtub. It had been five days since he had woken up in the same bed as Atem. Atem had not pushed him at all about information about Tatsu or smothered him by hovering above him. Right now, all Yugi wanted was some space, but to also have Atem near him. Without the drug in his system, he had finally been able to gather his emotions and thoughts. Inside of him was a mixture that tore at his heart: happiness that Atem was back, fear of what Tatsu would do next, worry as well and Love for Atem. Yes, he still loved Atem with everything he had and within his soul. If Atem asked him if he should leave, Yugi would tell him to stay.

At the moment, Atem was in the kitchen downstairs making them lunch. His Yami had taken it upon himself to do everything that needed to be done around the house. The young Hikari did not mind at all; in fact, he appreciated it more than Atem knew. Unfortunately, even Atem could not keep the spasms and nightmares away. Everyday Yugi would have a few spasms from not having the drug and would itch at his wrist constantly when he was alone. Hopefully, with time he would no longer have them and the stage of withdrawal would pass. His nightmares consisted of Tatsu taking control of not just himself but also Atem. Never, did he want the once pharaoh to be forced to do anything that he did not wish to do.

To calm his Aibou, Atem would surround Yugi with his shadows running them over Yugi's body in a comforting way. Within moments, Yugi would be sound asleep once again and would be cuddled up against his chest. Coming out of his memories, Yugi stood and left the restroom and walked down to the dining room. He sat at the dark wooden table just as Atem entered the room holding two steaming plates. On them was French fries and cheeseburgers; Yugi smiled lightly, after all this time his Yami still remembered his favorite meal.

"Thank you Atem. They look grate as always."

The once pharaoh smiled and set one of the plates down in front of Yugi along with a glass filled with water. His Aibou needed all the liquids he could get along with food, and he was determined to make Yugi recover as quickly as possible. Today Atem wore a black sleeveless leather shirt, black leather pants and tennis shoes. Yugi had been kind enough to lend him the clothing, finding that all he had was his Egyptian clothing. Looking back, he remembered Yugi laughing saying that he had been wearing a skirt. He had been quick to inform his little one that it was, "not a skirt." After that statement, both young males had laughed together and for a moment it felt like the old times, the times when they would chat within Yugi's room about anything that came into their minds.

Back then things were more simple, well for them and they had been both teenage boys ready for adventure but not sure of their future.

* * *

**Tatsu:**

Tatsu smirked as the last ingredients of his potion were added to the boiling pot that rested above a burning fire. At the moment he was inside of an old boating dock at the Domino City Bay that had long since been deserted, making it the perfect place for him hide out in. Right now he was working on a way to get what he wanted and also cause as much harm to Yugi and Atem as possible. Yes, he would punish the chosen king for the acts of the so called Egyptian Gods. How dare they take Ra away from him and then confine him within multiple mortal bodies, being reborn again and again for centuries.

"Ra, I will force them to give you back to me. I just need a little more power to cross the border of Earth and the spirit realm where the gods reside. Atem and that light Yugi will help me get there."

He vowed as he stirred the potion while also getting two syringes ready to be filled. These were to be the final components he needed to complete the first phase of his plan; the next would be simple enough but at the moment he needed to focus on getting his two slaves back to where they were needed.

"This will all be over soon. I will get you back my light, I swear I will."

* * *

**-Breanna-Higurashi-**  
Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!  
I will try to update before the end of the month, but, I also need you guys to give me some ideas on what you want to happen next.  
I am running out of ideas and would really appreciate the thoughts on what Tatsu should do next.  
Remember reviews are great encouragement for me to update!  
See you all next time!  
Review! (Please!...)


	14. To Save Your Life

**-Breanna-Higurashi-**

Well here you are, Chapter 14 of "I Miss You."

I am glad to present you all with a new chapter.  
Sorry for the long delay, I have been working on making sure I have everything ready for my first term of college this fall.  
Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Last Time**

Tatsu smirked as the last ingredients of his potion were added to the boiling pot that rested above a burning fire. At the moment he was inside of an old boating dock at the Domino City Bay that had long since been deserted, making it the perfect place for him hide out in. Right now he was working on a way to get what he wanted and also cause as much harm to Yugi and Atem as possible. Yes, he would punish the chosen king for the acts of the so called Egyptian Gods. How dare they take Ra away from him and then confine him within multiple mortal bodies, being reborn again and again for centuries.

"Ra, I will force them to give you back to me. I just need a little more power to cross the border of Earth and the spirit realm where the gods reside. Atem and that light Yugi will help me get there."

He vowed as he stirred the potion while also getting two syringes ready to be filled. These were to be the final components he needed to complete the first phase of his plan; the next would be simple enough but at the moment he needed to focus on getting his two slaves back to where they were needed.

"This will all be over soon. I will get you back my light, I swear I will."

**End of Last Time **

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

**To Save Your Life**

Atem smiled as he and Yugi were at the local park sitting under a huge blossoming Sakura tree. The wind was a light breeze at the moment and was ruffling both of their tri colored hair. Yugi was leaning against the tree as well and had a slight smile on his face and his amethyst colored eyes were closed. Within the last couple of weeks, they had made great progress in Yugi's recovery. However, Yugi was still deathly pale and way too thin for comfort, but he had taken up opening the Game Shop again and had been working his hardest to keep it that way. In Atem's spare time, while Yugi worked the shop, the once pharaoh had been working on a counter medication. This medication would help heal Yugi of Tatsu's drug and another one would be to keep himself from being controlled by the evil man.

Today was both of their days off and they needed some time to just be 'normal' people for a day or so. Looking to his left, Atem smiled at Yugi,

"Are you feeling alright Yugi?"

Atem had noticed that Yugi may be smiling but he was scratching at his covered wrist. Immediately, Yugi stopped his scratching and looked at Atem,

"I'm ok, just felt tingly again, nothing to worry about."

Concern swirled in Atem's eyes but he decided to let the subject rest as he looked up at the sky. He did not notice when Yugi continued to look at him, and he didn't know that Yugi was really happy to have him back. In truth, Yugi was ecstatic that he was with him, but, it was still bizarre to be around him again. Both of them had been working through the awkward air that had been between them since Atem had returned to the realm of the living. Their relationship was strange to say the least at the moment; they were friends but not close friends like they used to be.

"Thank you, Atem. Really, I owe you big time for saving me and helping me recover."

The once prisoner of the Millennium Puzzle looked at his Hikari with bewildered eyes,

"You don't have to thank me Yugi. I was glad I got to you when I did."

After another few hours, the two young men got up and began to walk back to the Game Shop. Yugi's expression was unreadable and Atem's was as clear as day. He looked deep in thought and appeared to be worried about something. The young light looked over at his Yami and frowned,

"What's wrong?"

Atem blinked as he came back to the living world of being conscious of his surroundings,

"Nothing is wrong. I am just trying to figure out why Tatsu has not attacked again as of yet."

Yugi nodded and didn't push for the conversation to continue; he knew better than to push things with anyone now days. Once they arrived back at home, Yugi sat down on the couch and began to watch some TV. Atem, on the other hand went upstairs to his designated bedroom, which was one of the old spare bedrooms. When he was inside his room he closed the door and took out his proto type medications and began to experiment for the hundredth time in the last few days. He would do whatever it took to save his Aibou's life, whatever it takes.

* * *

**-Breanna-Higurashi-**  
Sorry for the short chapter!  
Now that I am back in school, the next chapters will come quicker.  
Seems I update more when school is in session.  
Remember reviews are great encouragement for me to update!  
See you all next time!  
Review! (Please!...)


	15. Stronger Than You Think

**Stronger Than You Think**

The next day Yugi awoke to sunlight hitting his eyes and to the sound of birds chirping outside of his window. He winced lightly as the light hit his still adjusting eyes as he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of them with the back of his hand. Getting up, Yugi went about his normal morning routine; he took a shower, got dressed, brushed his teeth and hair and grabbed his wallet. They were running low on food in the house due to Atem's hearty appetite, Yugi knew how much Atem hated grocery shopping, and so he left the house alone to let the sleeping ex-pharaoh sleep for a little bit longer. After all, it was barley eight in the morning on a Saturday and Atem liked to sleep till about ten thirty; Yugi didn't mind at all for it gave him some free time to come to grips of how his life had changed within the course of a year. The young man walked down the street looking quite odd in his long sleeve shirt when it was the middle of the summer, and his long jet black pants as well made him look even odder.

It took Yugi less than ten minutes to walk to the Domino City grocery store and he grabbed a shopping cart to carry his items. Fifteen minutes later he emerged into the sunlight outside once again and had two plastic bags in his right hand. The items he had consisted of grapes, bread, meats and spices he had also gotten his Atem a bottle of sparkling cider which was Atem's favorite modern day drink. To get home quicker, Yugi, walked through the back allies and took a few turns as he walked. He had no way of knowing that someone was behind him until he felt a hand grab his lower arm. He was thrown against the nearby wall and pinned by two strong arms; looking up Yugi saw fierce crimson eyes that belonged to none other than Tatsu Shinda.

"Tatsu…."

Tatsu smirked as he looked at the young man beneath him; it pleased him to see that Yugi was still suffering from the drugs that he had given him even after a large amount of time had passed since his last dose. What worried him though was that some of Yugi's light magic had been regenerated which emitted a light glow around the young dullest, this change was caused by Atem's shadows no doubt.

"Yugi, did you really believe you could escape me? You still owe me for helping you out, remember?"

Yugi frowned as he remembered all the things that had transpired between them. He remembered the mind control, drugs, alcohol and verbal abuse. His amethyst eyes narrowed and an angry aura surrounded the little hikari. Being with Atem again had strengthened his will and had brought a fraction of the old him back that had been lost after the ceremonial battle.

"I don't owe you a dam thing Tatsu. Now let me go, I need to get home to Atem."

Yugi said defiantly as he dared to look Tatsu in the eyes, he was tired of being used and of being afraid of the demon that was his ex-boyfriend. Tatsu was suppressed to say the least, he didn't expect his little toy to get his fighting spirit back so quickly, and especially after all of the mind tricks he had played on him over the course of their relationship. _That dam Pharaoh has made him stronger, oh well; I'll just have to break him down again._

"My Ebed, what have I done to warrant such hostility? Who was the one who helped pull you out of the gutter? Who stayed by your side when all other left? Even your precious Pharaoh left you, but not I. Can we not go back to the way things once were? I miss you sleeping next to me at night."

Trying to prove that he was being sincere, Tatsu cupped Yugi's cheek in his hand and made sure to keep eye contact with his little slave. His eyes glowed slightly crimson as he lowered his face closer to Yugi's, the little light was willing every nerve in his body no to look Tatsu in the eyes. Tatsu saw this and tilted Yugi's chin up and captured his lips in his own as he held him close and at the same time made sure his gaze remained on Yugi's eyes to keep him under control. Yugi began to kiss back eminently, his hands tangled in Tatsu's hair and his eyes clouded. The shorter man's tongue was played with by Tatsu's who had forced his way into his mouth while his left hand was reaching for something in his back pocket. The fair-skinned boy's eyes were clouded and so was his mind. However, something within him told him to fight Tatsu's control; he had something to fight for now, Atem.

Light surrounded Yugi's body and forced Tatsu away from him, his eyes and mind were clear again. Anger filled him to the brim, he would not be the helpless little boy anymore; he would stand up for himself and would prove that he was stronger than he seemed. Tatsu looked at him with wide surprised red eyes. _How did he break my control?! _He had been so close to injecting Yugi again with the drug; one more second and he would have got the last bit of light magic that he needed to challenge the Egyptian Gods for the return of Ra.

"I'm not your play thing anymore Tatsu, I'm done being controlled by the shadows and by you."

The demon sighed and looked at his Ebed.

"Very well, next time we meet it's going to be an all-out war. Hope you and your little Pharaoh are ready to die, by the end of the fight I'll have won and the world will be consumed in flames. There's no way that your strong enough to beat me, you couldn't even fight me off the first time. It's only a matter of time before you serve me again little Ebed."

Yugi frowned and stood his ground, he would not run away from him or any of his problems. He may have been manipulated by the man in the past but not anymore, he wanted a future with Atem and it was starting to look like that was possible. No one will keep him from getting that future, he had been waiting for Atem to return and he will not be torn away from him again. Looking Tatsu straight in the eyes defiantly Yugi spoke with a strong and confident voice, a tone that Atem would be very proud of.

"Then let the war come, you won't get your way Tatsu. Alone I may be not able to defeat you, but with Atem by my side we can do anything. We're stronger than you think."

* * *

**-Breanna-Higurashi-**

Hey guys! I'm so so so so sorry that it's been almost two years since I've updated. I've had really bad writers block since I've actually have tried being happy. I used to use writing as a way to forget about the bad stuff in my life but now I have been able to have a good happy life and still write! I'm also going to be taking a beginning fiction writing class in spring, so my writing will be getting even better! Which will mean more updates faster and more often, again I am sorry for falling off the grid. If I get 5-7 reviews for this chapter I will promise to update twice in one week during spring break. (March 24-30) Love you all and thank you for the reviews and support!


	16. Not Too Late

**Meanwhile in the home of Ra:**

Ra could not bring herself to believe that the man she had fallen in love with had turned into such a demon. Never could she have believed that her precious Kasei would transform into such a hatful man who had lost sight of all that was good in the world. When they were separated all those years ago she had known him to be the kindest person she had ever met in the mortal realm. Now, he was consumed with hate for the other two Egyptian Gods, sorrow from being kept away from her and bitter towards the only two people who could control the gods, Atem and Yugi. Even being the goddess of the sun did not give her the power to restore Kasei and banish his darker side, Tatsu to the shadow Realm. No, her only hope lied in the hands of the two chosen duelists who had proven to be able to accomplish the impossible time and time again. She only hoped that they would be successful in bringing the long lost Prince Kasei back to the ways of peace and kindness.

While Atem and Yugi dealt with the evil turned prince, Ra had her own battle to prepare for, never would she want to fight her own brothers, but it would be needed if she was going to bring light back into not only Tatsu's heart but her own as well. _I just hope I am not too late to save you my love._

* * *

Yugi watched as Tatsu vanished into a whirl of purple smoke, he had not expected to run into the dreadful man, but he knew it would not be the last he would be seeing him. He had no idea what exactly Tatsu wanted from Atem or himself but he knew that he needed to be stopped before any more harm could be done, for who knows what the evil man had planned for after he got what he needed. Deciding to talk with Atem about their next move, Yugi got a better grip on the grocery bags that he was carrying and began to walk home once again. Even though he knew the chances of Tatsu appearing again were slim to none Yugi's amethyst eyes kept darting in the direction of any little sound that his sensitive ears picked up on.

After finally getting home, Yugi unlocked the door of the Game Shop and took off his shoes before entering the building. Placing his shoes by the now locked door, Yugi went up to the second floor of the building where the living quarters were. When Yugi reached the top he was surprised to see the house had been cleaned and that there was a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. Throwing caution to the wind, Yugi went to the dining room and saw Atem pouring chicken flavored ramen into two bowls from out of a steaming pot.

Seeing his Hikari standing by the kitchen table the once Pharaoh smiled and placed the now empty pot into the sink to be washed later. After turning off the stove, Atem went over to Yugi and sat down in one of the chairs and motioned for Yugi to do the same as he handed him one of the bowls of ramen. The younger male smiled slightly and thanked him before taking a bite to try to avoid the conversation he knew he would need to have with his friend.

"So, how was your trip to the grocery store? Were you able to find everything you needed Aibou?"

Atem asked in a kind voice, this voice was the one that he reserved only for when speaking to his little partner. Yugi was the only person who could awaken the gentle side of the serious Pharaoh, for he had been the one to teach him kindness and compassion as well as teach him how to love another person. "

"The shopping was alight; I was able to get everything we needed so we don't need to survive on ramen anymore. On the way home though, I ran into someone…."

Atem raised an eyebrow, "Who did you run into?"

"Tatsu…."

Anger was in his Mou Hitori No Boku's eyes within seconds of hearing that one name escape his partner's lips. _How dare that sorry excuse for a man approach my Aibou, I'll have his head if he did anything to him!_

"What did he do? Did he hurt you Yugi?"

Yugi looked up at him; he could see the anger in Atem's eyes.

"He didn't hurt me, but he did try to hypnotize me again, but it didn't work this time for some reason. When he tried to take control of me there was a bright light that kept him from entering my mind."

Atem's eyes widened, he knew that the gods had told him that Yugi's light would return with his presence but he had not expected it to return so quickly and to be strong enough to withstand Tatsu's mind control powers.

"He couldn't control you? Aibou, I think your light is returning. It protected you from Tatsu."

Yugi nodded,

"After it being gone for so long I have almost forgotten how comforting it is. When Tatsu tried to control me, all I could think about was that I needed to fight back somehow since now I have something to fight for."

Atem looked Yugi in the eyes, hoping that his little love would say what he needed to hear,

"What is it that you are fighting for Aibou?"

"I'm fighting for us. We've tried to beat the odds for so long to be together again and I am not going to let anyone or anything separate us again. I can't lose you again Yami, not after all we have been through and what we have gone through just to be together again."

Atem smiled at Yugi,

"Nothing is going to separate us again Yugi, I promise you that we will stay together and beat Tatsu just as we have to all the other villains that have come after us before."

Atem moved to sit right beside Yugi as he said this and took one of his hands into his own. It had taken them so long to be together again and he was not going to waste the time that he was given to be with his Aibou again. Amethyst eyes connected with crimson ones, no more words needed to be said between them,

"Atem"

"Yugi"

Yugi felt a jolt of love run up his spine as he heard Atem say his name for when someone loves you, the way they say your name is different, you know that your name is safe in their mouth. One of Yugi's hands rose and cupped his Mou Hitori No Boku's cheek in the palm of his hand as he looked into his eyes. Even without the mind link the two duelists knew that the other understood their emotions and their hearts.

Their bodies moved closer together and faces grew inches apart, Yugi could not help but feel his eyelids drooping as he felt the once Pharaoh's breath on his lips. Atem's arms circled around Yugi and pulled him closer, feeling his partner was what he needed when he heard that Tatsu had gotten so close to him again. It was a very well possibility that he could have lost Yugi to that demon again while he had been sleeping safe and sound at their home. If he lost his Aibou again there was no telling what would happen to him or the world. Their lips were just an inch apart when the two spiky haired males heard the sound of a bomb going off.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion after that, one moment they were together at the table and the next they were surrounded by dust and debris from the explosion. Yugi coughed as some of the smoke entered his lungs; he sat up from where he had fallen and saw that the bomb had caused the second floor to collapse down into the game shop below. Fallen pieces of the floor were scattered everywhere creating a wall of wreckage which made it impossible to escape through the front door. Their only hope was somehow getting to a window to climb out of.

Noticing that he was now alone, Yugi got up on shaky legs and saw that some wood fragments had stabbed the lower part of his left leg, blood was oozing from the wound. Deciding that the wound would need to be taken care of later Yugi looked around for Atem,

"Atem!" Cough, "Atem, where are you!"

He did not receive a response; the room was silent except for the occasional sound of creaking of what was left of the ceiling which was barely hanging on by a thread. Yugi tried walking around trying to find Atem, but the pain in his legs was becoming too much, _No, I need to find Atem. I need to make sure he is alright._

Struggling through the pain, Yugi continued his search until he found a piece of Atem's shirt lying on the ground. What worried him though was that the piece of fabric was soaked in red fresh blood. _No, where is he?! Please, please let me find him before it's too late!_

"Atem! Answer me!"

* * *

Breanna-Higurashi

As promised here is a new chapter and a whole new bag of feels to go with it. How is our beloved Yugi going to find Atem in the wreckage that remains of their home? Give me some ideas on how you want Yugi to find Atem and how they should confess their love to one another. I would love to hear your ideas! Review and I will post what happens to our beloved couple in the next chapter!


	17. I Will Find You

Ruble fell to the ground as a body shifted beneath it, slowly the figure of a young man made his way up onto his knees. Blood covered him from head to toe from several different wounds; such wounds included large gashes on his right cheek, arms, and chest. The only part of his body that did not seem to be damaged was his legs that had somehow escaped harm besides having his pants slightly ripped. Bright eyes opened and surveyed his surroundings, everywhere there were fallen pieces of the Mutou household and clouds of dust from the debris.

"Yugi…." Cough…

Millions of thoughts went through Atem's mind, but one rang in more than others, he needed to find Yugi. He needed to make sure his Aibou was safe, that he was uninjured. More than ever now he wished that he and Yugi still shared their mind-link that would have made finding each other easier. If Yugi was hurt, whoever the bomber was would receive the worst possible death that the once Pharaoh could deliver. Just as he was about to get up on his feet to begin his search a sudden wave of nausea came over Atem, within seconds he was on his hands and knees again, blood was coming out of his mouth as he coughed uncontrollably. Red covered the ground beneath him in splatters, after a minute he was able to get the coughs to subside. Determined to not waste any more time, Atem wiped the blood off of his mouth with his right arm and got to his feet. Slowly he began to make his way through the remains of his home.

"Yugi! Yugi where are you?! Answer me Aibou!"

Walking along he had his way through to get further back into the house until he got to a wall of fallen boards that seemed to be blocking what would have been the front door. Looking down he saw a pool of blood that was not from him, no this blood could only have belonged to one person.

"Yugi."

_He's hurt, badly. Where are you Yugi? _One of his fears was realized, Yugi was hurt and he was walking around with a serious wound that would get worse the more he moved. He needed to get to him soon and get them both out of here to get medical attention. _I won't lose him now. _With new determination Atem called to his other half hoping he could hear him,

"YUGI!"

Luckily, there was a trail of blood from where the pool of it was. Following the trail Yami coughed into his hand as he kept his eyes focused on the blood drops that were sure to lead him to his little one. The gods did not let him back to the world of the living just for him to lose his light now, never again would he allow them to be separated. _I will find you Yugi; just hang on until I get there. _

* * *

Yugi was stumbling around while limping due to his leg injury when he heard creaking above him, suddenly, more parts of the ceiling came down as well as electricity cords that snapped due to the strain on them from the falling ceiling. Once the cords snapped, sparks erupted from the exposed cables and set fire to the wooden boards and fallen cards that had been inside of the game shop. The young light stepped back and began to limp as quickly as possible away from the fire in hopes of escaping the flames that licked at his ankles. Unfortunately, Yugi tripped on some of the debris on the floor and tripped landing on his knees and further inserting the piece of wood into his leg.

"AH!"

Yugi's scream of pain was gut wrenching, fresh running blood gushed from the wound and made a trail down his leg. Just as the fire was about to consume him, an arm grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him out an open window. Landing on the grass outside of the burning building Yugi coughed to get the smoke out of his lungs as he looked up at his savior. Amethyst eyes widened when he saw the man who had saved him, more than anything he wanted to get back into the house to escape this man.

"Tatsu…" Cough…

Tatsu smirked as he looked down at Yugi who was sprawled out on the grass. His plan had worked, he was able to separate Yugi from his Yami and cause harm to both of them so that they would be weaker. Now all he had left to do was knock Yugi out and retrieve Atem from inside. Glowing crimson made contact with amethyst which began to dull as his will became no longer his own.

"Go to sleep Yugi."

Yugi's body fell limp and fell the rest of the way onto the grass; his eyes closed and his mind fell into great slumber. Once Yugi was under, Tatsu picked him up and carried him a safe distance away from the burning building and made his way back in through the window he had taken Yugi through earlier. It didn't take long to find just where Atem was, he was on the ground coughing up blood again on the floor and his body was covered in a thin layer of ash from the fire. Tatsu couldn't help but feel quite smug at the moment; he had rendered two of the most powerful people in the world defenseless and weak. All he would have to do to gain control of Atem was have him look him in the eyes and cast his spell on him until he was able to inject him with his toxin that would drain his shadow powers.

As he was walking towards Atem, the flames parted for him of their own accord, creating a clear path for their master. Kneeling down, Tatsu waited for Atem to raise his head, when he did, his smirk widened.

"Hello Atem. Miss me?"

* * *

**Breanna-Higurashi**

Well guys, here we go another chapter for your enjoyment! Hope you all liked it. I know my last chapter had a cliff hanger as its ending as well but I just can't help myself, I just love cliffs! The next chapter will be up either later this week or next Monday. Tell me what you think and any ideas of what you would like to see happen! Review and have a great day!


	18. Update

Good news! I will be updating on a regular basis starting this Sunday! During the school year and took a creative writing class and I worked on a non-fanfiction story which I will be transforming into a Yugioh fanfiction as well for your enjoyment, so keep your eyes open! New story and new update of "I Miss You" coming your way soon!


	19. Chapter 18: Faith

-Breanna-Higurashi-

There we are chapter 18. While on summer break I am going to try to update every Sunday. Review and I may be able to get the chapters out earlier.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18: Faith

Tatsu smirked as he gazed at the limp form before him. It had been hours since he had set fire to the young man's home and taken both Yugi and Atem to his hideout. Yugi lay unconscious on the cool hard ground with one of his hands chained to the wall behind him. The wood had been taken out of his leg and the bleeding had been stopped with some roll up bandages. He had seen to it that Atem had been locked up in a separate containment room, far away from his precious Aibou. If things went according to plan, then he would be able to extract all of Yugi's light magic and enough of Atem's shadows to open the gates to the world of the Egyptian Gods.

* * *

YUGI POV

Ugh, my head…I open my eyes and am I greeted by blurs of colors, I can't make out anything further than my own nose. Everything hurts my legs, throat, even my eyes. My eyes close briefly and I try to rub them with the back of my hands to help my vision clear. However, before my hand can reach my face, it's stopped by something holding it back. Instantly I reopen my eyes and I am able to see a figure in front of me.

"Bout time you woke up Ebed. We've got a lot of work to do."

Spit landed by his right shoe after he called me that god awful word. My hands ball up into fists and I sent a fierce glare his way. I remember the bomb and being separated from Atem.

"What? Not happy to see your lover Yugi? Shame."

I don't want this man anywhere near me, I may have stood up to him but I know that he has ways of making things go his way. Who knows what he has planned for me. I back up against the wall behind me as Tatsu comes closer, his smirk and menacing eyes don't set my mind at ease at all. My eyes widened as Tatsu knelt down and placed his finger under my chin, forcing me to look into his crimson eyes.

"You will give me your power, Ebed. The gate to the Gods will be opened."

Power? What is he talking about? A faint white glow surrounded my body, it felt warm and comforting, exactly like how I felt when I was with Atem.

"What are you talking about? I don't have any powers."

"Ha, as if your precious Yami hasn't told you. Yugi, just like Atem is able to control the shadows, you are able to control light. Only three people in the world have this ability for it is the most powerful magic there is. To open the gates to the word of the Egyptian Gods, both light and shadow magic must be used."

His smirk widened and he pressed down on my injured leg.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

White hot pain shot through my body and blood stained the white bandages that were tied tight around my leg.

_**Aibou! **_

Atem! That was Atem's voice, he's alive! I thought our mind link was broken, but some of it seems to have survived.

_Atem! Where are you?_

Before I could get a response I felt something sharp and painful poking at my right arm. No, I've gone so long without it, I won't let Tatsu rile me in again. As if my body could sense what I wanted a white force filed formed around me and threw Tatsu across the dimly lit room. A thud sounded throughout the space as he landed on his back and my eyes squinted to adjust to the bright light that had surrounded me. Within the time it took me to blink Tatsu was once again on his feet and stocking up to me.

"How did you do that!? You shouldn't have enough energy to create a barrier!"

He must have realized that he was losing control of his temper, for he took a deep breath and composed himself, shit. Smoldering red eyes gazed upon me, my mind began to cloud over and it was becoming harder to stay in control of myself.

"You'll regret that, Ebed."

* * *

NO POV

Yugi's eyes flashed from his usual bright caring amethyst to a dull emotionless purple as he fought against the control that was being forced on his mind. With each flash, the force field around the young duelist began to evaporate. Five minutes later his eyes remained lifeless, Tatsu smirked and held the syringe to the light's right arm. With a flick of his wrist he jammed the needle's head into the arm straight into the vein. The serum worked differently than the ones from before, the others had just simply slowly drained Yugi of his power and controlled him temporarily. This one however, took control of his mind and bended it to however Tatsu wanted it to be. It also sucked away all of his power, this control also was permanent. There was no way of breaking free, unless he somehow got his power back.

Stepping away Tatsu watched his puppet come under his control again. He used his hand to tilt Yugi's head up forcing him to look at him.

"Welcome back."

* * *

TIME SKIP

Atem woke up within a dark damp room, his wounds had been completely healed and both of his hands were in steel cuffs that were connected to the wall. He had lost consciousness again when he had heard Yugi call out for him over the mind link.

"Yugi"

His Hikari was out there somewhere, alone and at the mercy of that psychopath Tatsu. He tugged at the chains, trying to free his hands. The chains refused to give, so he stopped his struggle. Suddenly, he heard the door opening, looking up he saw a figure in the doorway. Because of the darkness he couldn't quite make out the face of the person. The figure came closer and right behind them was another, they were both walking in step with each other. Atem's vision cleared and he was able to make out who these people were.

"Aibou."

* * *

-Breanna-Higurashi-

There we go. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Review!


End file.
